fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sweet Draw
KUCYK WRZEŚNIA 2014 Sweet Draw - (ang. Słodki rysunek) nastoletnia pegazica z Cloudsdale, leń, klacz miłująca rysowanie od małego źrebaka, posiada wielkie i kochające z całej siły serce. Ponysona użytkowniczki Pan Biszkopcik. Aktualnie zajmuje 10 miejsce w najdłuższych stronach. O kucyku Klacz, pegaz to kucyk o wielkim i dobrym sercu, lecz niezwykle kruchym - jedno słowo może zmienić jej stosunek do drugiego kucyka. Posiada swój własny "system" żartowania, nie rozumie kucyków, które "oceniają książki po okładce", jest bardzo leniwa i nieśmiała, nie odważy się podejść do jakiegokolwiek nieznajomego jej kucyka i powiedzieć "hej" lub "co tam?", poznać go lepiej. Jako źrebak była bardziej otwarta na nowe związki niż teraz. Klacz od dawna miłuje rysowanie, jak mówi rysowała by wszystko, wszędzie i o każdej porze. Od początku swego skromnego życia miała ciężko, była "odmieńcem", nigdy nie lubiła typowo dziewczęcych rzeczy (wyjątkiem były lalki). Drwiono z niej co doprowadziło do załamania i częstej myśli o samobójstwie. Mieszka w Cloudsdale, choć dosyć często odwiedza Ponyville ze względu na zamieszkującą tam jej rodzinę. Chodzi do podstawówki, dokładniej 6 klasy. Geneza powstania Pierwsza generacja klaczy powstała na potrzeby "projektu" szkolnego, w którym wraz z moją przyjaciółką przerabiałyśmy całą klasę na kucyki. Trzy razy próbowałam wymyślić swoje odzwierciedlenie, w końcu padło na kremowego kuca z grzywą w designu Sunset Shimmer w innych kolorach. Po pewnym czasie uznałam, że nie nadaje się ona na moją ponysona, nie pasowała do mnie, nie odzwierciedlała całej mej osobowaści. Narysowałam jakieś dwa kucyki, ogiera i klacz. Ogier stał się Blazem nazwanym "Płomiennym ogierem" ze względu na kolory. Nad kolorystyką klaczki zastanawiałam się długo, nie miałam pomysłu co jej dać, aby do mnie pasowało. Po długim namyśle podarowałam jej mój ukochany kolor - jasny róż, jako "cienie" na ciele i kolor mych włosów - brązowy jako jej włosy masło maślane. Generacje Generacja 1 - Pegaz "bez imienia" Kucyk w swojej pierwszej generacji miał bardzo długie, ciemno-brązowe włosy z różowym pasemkiem o prostym designu, ogon był tak samo prosty i z różowym pasemkiem, ciało jasnoszare. Jej oczy były ciemnoróżowe designu Rainbow Dash. Na głowie nosiła czapkę z prostym daszkiem uwielbiałam je kiedyś, o kolorze czarnym z różowym napisem "NY". Jako znaczek posiadała wąsy.thumb|250px|Generacja 2 Generacja 2 - Pegaz "bez imienia" Klacz w drugiej generacji miała krótkie, "wzięte do tyłu", czarno-różowe włosy. Ogon puchaty spięty białą kokardą w małe czerwone kropki. Oczy posiadała jasnoniebieskie designu Pinkie Pie. Ciało kremowe. Nosiła złoty naszyjnik z czarnymi wąsami. Znaczek posiadała taki sam jak w swej pierwszej generacji. Generacja 3 - Jednorożec "Sweet Draw" Sweet Draw w trzeciej generacji miała jasnoniebiesko-różowe lekko kręcone włosy w designu Sunset Shimmer i ogon w designu Pani Cake, kolory miał takie same jak włosy. Oczy posiadała wzorowane na Rarity, ciemno niebieskie. Jako dodatek nosiła fartuszek w odcieniach ciemnego różu i ciemnego niebieskiego. Wygląd thumb|300px 'Ogon i grzywa' Sweet Draw ma dość długą jasno-brązową grzywę z mocno czarnymi końcówkami. Desing grzywy z góry jest lekko podobny do Rainbow Dash - postrzępiony, przy szyi włosy są pod koniec lekko zakręcone, co jakiś czas najczęściej w lato nosi grzywę upiętą w koka. Ogon jest podobny, też postrzępiony. Gdy była mała zazwyczaj nosiła kucyka upiętego mocno różową gumką do włosów lub warkocza. 'Sierść ' Sierść klaczki jest puchata i biała jak puch, czy śnieg. Posiada również trochę różu na swym ciele, a dokładniej: całe nogi, uszka oraz końcówki skrzydeł i pysk. 'Oczy' Klaczka ma oczy w jasnym odcieniu niebieskiego *choć niektórzy uważają, że jej oczy są w kolorze morza*. Są one lekko"kwadratowe" i jednocześnie lekko "owalne" z mnóstwem długich rzęs. 'Crystal' Sweet Draw jako kryształowy kucyk swe włosy ma mocno zakręcone, zaś grzywę nosi spiętą srebrną spinką z niebieskimi diamentami w koka. Dodatkowo we włosach nosi białą różę, a ogon (również kręcony) upięty w niebieską kokardę w kształcie serca. Charakter Zalety Bezinteresowna Bezinteresowność czyni ją "wolną", osiągnęła ją przez codzienne cierpienie jakie sprawiły jej problemy w szkole. Teraz wie jakie cierpienie psychiczne jest okropne, i stara się pomagać innym nie oczekując od nich wynagrodzenia. Staje w ich obronie nie zważając na to czy mały, czy duży, czy on kiedyś sprawił jej przykrość, czy nie, stara się bronić w każdego. Nawet jeśli jakiś kucyk Chce za jej pomoc podarować coś klaczy to ona odruchowo odmawia, nie oczekuje podarunku, oczekuje tylko podziękownia i nic więcej. Troskliwa Klacz bardzo troszczy się o dobro swoje jak i cudze, stara się bronić każdej potrzebującej tego osoby, potrafi zaopiekować się kucykiem, który tego potrzebuje. Wrażliwa/Czuła Klacz współczuje każdej osobie której coś się stało, złamała kopyto czy obiła się o schody. Jeśli w filmie umiera jej ukochany bohater, ryczy. Wrażliwa jest na jakiekolwiek negatywne komentarze na jej, lub jej przyjaciół temat. Jedno słowo może wywołać w jej sercu smutne lub złe odczucie. Skromna Nie lubi się chwalić swoimi umiejętnościami. Nie wywyższa się, nie chce być sławna, nie uważa się za lepszą od innych kucyków. Według siebie jest przeciętna, nie ma wielkiego talentu. Cieszy się gdy ktoś sprawi jej thumb|Wraz z [[Restless podczas wygłupów]] komplement, ale nie przesadnie. Poczucie humoru ' Biała lubi, a wręcz uwielbia żartować, często nawet płacze ze śmiechu oraz dostaje tak zwanej "głupawki", kocha się wygłupiać i przekręcać słowa. Posiada swój własny, odmienny "system" żartów. Nie lubi czarnego humoru, lecz miłuje suchary. W jej towarzystwie trudno jest załapać o co chodzi, chodziło, lub będzie chodziło, gdyż często mówi chaotycznie, zmienia temat w jednej chwili. '''Przyjacielska ' Sweet Draw, jak kogoś już dosyć dobrze pozna to bardzo szybko oswaja się z nim, poznaje lepiej, stara się spodobać, lecz wciąż pozostać sobą. Nie podoba Ci się jej charakter? Trudno, nie zmusza do znajomości. Kiedyś pani na lekcji przesadziła ją do nielubianego przez nią ogiera, lecz szybko doszła z nim do wspólnego języka. Po czasie zakumplowali się i wyjaśnili dawne spory. '''Spokojna Ta osóbka zawsze zachowuje spokój, nie lubi się drzeć, nie lubi chaosu. Woli wszystko wyjaśniać na spokojnie, bez żadnych kłótni, wrzasków i nieporozumień. Utrzymywać porządek i ład, szczególnie w swoim otoczeniu. Uprzejma Kulturalna Wady Szybko się męczy Klaczka nie lubi uprawiać sportów, jedynym wyjątkiem jest Aikido (zachodnie sztuki walki). Najczęściej gdy galopuje, lub nawet biegnie truchtem to po któtszej, albo dłuższej chwili zaczyna odczuwać duszności w klatce piersiowej. Zapominalska Sweet Draw ma sklerozę, choć jest w młodym wieku. Często niepamięta nawet tego o co mama prosiła ją przed chwilą. Zawsze po kilka razy musi się dopytywać co dokładnie było zadane lub co miała zrobić, kiedy i o której godzinie. Uparta Nigdy nie poddaje się bez walki, zawsze stawia na swoim, nawet jeśli wiadomo od razu, że się myli. Nie ugnie się póki nie zobaczy, że się myli, choć są takie rzeczy w które wierzy nie zwarzając na to co myślą inni i co jest prawdą. Leniwa ' Drawy jest leniwa, ale gdy ma zrobić coś ważnego robi to od razu. Nie chce jej się robić dużej ilości rzeczy, czasami strasznie długo zajmuje jej zrobienie jednej, bo jej się nie chce, bo ona nie umie, bo straci na tym za dużo czasu, często robi wszystko na szybko, aby móc jak najszybciej powrócić do poprzedniego, zazwyczaj lepszego zajęcia. '''Nieśmiała ' Klacz jest bardzo nieśmiała, nie podejdzie, ani nie odezwie się do innego, nieznanego jej kucyka póki on tego nie zrobi. Tylko jeden jedyny raz odważyła się podejść sama z siebie do innej nieznanej jej osoby i powiedzieć "hej". Jak sama uważa w "internetach" jest bardziej otwarta na nowe znajomości niż w realnym życiu. 'Szalona ' SD robi i to dosyć często szalone czynności. Nieraz wygłupia się w nieśmieszny i głupi sposób obrażając przy tym jedną lub pare osób. Raz podała swojemu znajomemu na obozie numer telefonu swej sąsiadki. On oczywiście do niej zadzwonił, strollował. Biała klczka miała później duże kłopoty. '''Niezdarna Ta klaczka ma tendencje do upuszczania większości rzeczy jakie trzyma w kończynach, lub potykania się o własne kopyta. Często gdy idzie tak poprostu, bez żadnej przyczyny coś wypada jej z kopyt. Brak pewności siebie Sweet nie jest pewna siebie, często sama rezygnuje z jakieś roboty mówiąc przy tym, że niema sensu tego robić, bo i tak jej nic nie wychodzi obwiniając przy tym samą siebie. Niecierpliwa Ta dziewczyna nie umie czekać, zazwyczaj po minucie czekania w kolejce nie może wytrzymać z nudów. Często denerwuje się też jak coś nie przychodzi w określonym terminie, lub inny kuc nie odda jej pieniędy w następnym dniu. Wybredna Sweet Draw najczęściej wybrzydza przy jedzeniu i kupowaniu butów, "bo to jest brudne", "bo to niesmaczne", "bo za niskie podbicie", "bo tu niewygodne". Zawsze swoim dogadywaniem wkurza swą matkę. Niska samoocena Ech... Co tu dużo mówić, Sweetka uważa siebie za "niewartą swych przyjaciół (właściwie przyjaciółki)", "niewartą swego cudownego życia". Często użala się nad sobą, załamuje się nad tym, że jest "beztalenciem", nie umie zrobić niczego dobrze i, i... Jest brzydka. Nie umie pojąć tego, że w głębi serca jest naprawdę dobrą i piękną osobą. Przezwiska Te które lubi:thumb|270px *Sweety *Drawy *Biała *Tęczuś *Bebok z gwary ślązkiej - potwór spod łóżka *Karta SD *(Zwana przez Dakotę) Dres *(baj Rest) Drawcia *Murek Od Sonny'ego Moore'a (Skrellex'a) *Staś Te których nienawidzi: *Grubas *Brzydal *Fajtłapa *Idiotka *Przylepa *Skleroza *Dzieciak *Przygłup Historia - znaczek Biała klacz zdobyła swój uroczy znaczek dosyć niedawno, bo w 6 klasie. Swoje umiejętności rysowania rozwijała już parę dobrych lat, uważała, że jest to jej przeznaczeniem, lecz do tej pory nie otrzymała "orderu" w postaci znaczka na jej boku. Pewnego dnia Drawcia spacerowała po Ponyville, gdzie zazwyczaj spędzała wolny czas, w ten, gdy nie zwracała uwagi na drogę wpadła na lampę. Klacz po otrzeźwieniu ujrzała przez jej pyszczkiem Dakotę, która z przerażeniem w oczach wpatrywała się w nią. -Nic Ci się nie stało?- zapytała Dak -Nie, żyję, spokojnie.- zachichotała biała klacz -Hmm... Co byś powiedziała na spotkanie dziś wieczorem w kawiarence? -Z ogromną chęcią emoku, ale może w końcu pomożesz mi wstać z tego chodnika?- obie klaczki zaczęły płakać ze śmiechu po czym pożegnały się i rozstały do umówionego wieczora. Po powrocie do domu Sweet Draw powróciła do swego ulubionego zajęcia - rysowania. Postanowiła, że nabazgra coś swej przyjaciółce, aby ta była szczęśliwa, a więc zabrała się do pracy. Po około godzinie miała już gotowy lineart, była z niego bardzo szczęśliwa co zachęciło ją do dalszej pracy. Po kolejnej godzinie ciężkiej pracy uzyskała efekt o którym marzyła od samego początku, na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Zerknęła odruchowo na zegarek i zobaczyła, że już czas się szykować do wyjścia. Uczesała włosy, ubrała ulubioną skórzaną kurtkę, trampki, spakowała torebkę i ruszyła w stronę kawiarenki w Ponyville. Na miejscu czekała na nią Dakota. Po przywitaniu i krótkiej pogawędce postanowiły wejść do środka, zająć miejsce i w spokoju porozmawiać. Gdy Dak siadała koło Sweet Draw zauważyła na jej boku ciemnoniebieską plamę, powiedziała o tym swej koleżance, która w pośpiechu chwyciła za chusteczkę i próbowała ją zmyć. Plama nie chciała zejść co zaniepokoiło białą klacz, zdjęła kurtkę i ujrzała znaczek, popłakała się ze szczęścia, wtuliła się mocno w kremową klacz i na cały głos wrzasnęła. -Dostałam znaczek! Historia 'Narodziny' "Tego dnia liść opadł, lecz nie był to zwyczajny liść, był to liść reprezentujący nowe, barwne życie.""Prawda życiowa" by me, nie uzywać bez mej zgody ;-; ~Shining Dust Tak, w ten właśnie dzień narodziła się pewna klacz, dnia 4 czerwca, w piękny, gorący dzień. Nie było ani jednej chmury na niebie, słońce świeciło jaśniejszymi niż zazwyczaj promieniami. Matka wraz z ojcem spacerowali jak zawsze o poranku po parku w Ponyville, trawa szeleściła od rosy pod ich kopytami. Usiedli na ławce wtuleni w siebie, i właśnie w tym momencie spadł liść, co było nietypowe na początku lata, lecz jednak spadł. W tym momencie Shining Dust zasygnalizowała swemu partnerowi, że to już ta chwila. On spanikowany chwycił ją za kopyto, wołał o pomoc, lecz w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Musiał skorzystać z tego co miał w głowie. Całe zajście nie owijając w bawełnę trwało długo, ale zakończyło się szczęśliwie. W oczach nowych rodziców widać było łzy szczęścia po ujrzeniu nowonarodzonego, małego członka rodziny. 'Przedszkole' 'Nauka latania' Sweet Draw nauczyła się latać w 2 klasie podstawówki, było to dosyć monotonne. Przez wiele tygodni próbowała wznieść się w górę, lecz za każdym razem samodzielnej próby odnosiła porażkę. W końcu zebrała w sobie odwagę i zapytała mamę, czy by jej pomogła, odpowiedziała twierdząco. Następnego dnia poszły razem do parku w Ponyville, znalazły jakieś zaciszne miejsce koło miękkiej trawy. Matka usiadła na ławce i zawołała córkę, która już tarzała się w trawie i łapała motyle. Powiedziała, aby mała klacz stanęła na ławce i machała skrzydłami najszybciej jak tylko umie. Gdy Sweetka już na rozgrzewkę przećwiczyła machanie skrzydłami próbowała skoczyć z ławki i polecieć. Mimo dopingowi Shining Dust, SD nie udało się polecieć. Klacz uznała to, że nie nadaje się do latania i zrezygnowała z ćwiczeń. Do domu wróciła smutna. Na następny dzień, po nocnych przemyśleniach, wybudziła mamę i od razu zabrała ją do tego samego parku, na tę samą ławkę. W rozbudowie ;-; 'Zmiana na gorsze' Po niecałych dwóch latach od rozpoczęcia nauki w przedszkolu nadeszła chwila na pożegnanie się z ulubioną "ciocią" młodej białej klaczki, mała dosyć boleśnie to przeżyła, ponieważ związała się z dorosłą klaczą. Codziennie prosiła ją o rysowanie innych kucyków, pani zaś wymyślała nowe wspaniałe zabawy i interakcje z grupą, nigdy nie podniosła głosu na źrebaki. Nowa nauczycielka była surowa, łatwo się denerwowała, często podnosiła głos na kucyki. Drawy często nie wytrzymywała i wybuchała płaczem z jej powodu. 'Szkoła' 'Pierwszy wygrany konkurs' Sweet Draw postanowiła poprawić swoje umiejętności w rysowaniu i wzięła udział w swoim pierwszym konkursie. Był on dosyć prosty, a polegał na narysowaniu lokomotywy z wiersza. Pracowała nad rysunkiem ogromną ilość czasu, zazwyczaj po szkole szybko odrabiała lekcje i siadała do rysowania. W końcu po tygodniach pracy skończyła, zaniosła prace ulubionej pani, a ta zaniosła ją na konkurs. Kilka tygodni później przyszła wiadomość, że praca klaczki wygrała nagrodę główną, nagroda była skromna, ale Sweety i tak cieszyła się z wygranej. 'Przystojny kolega' Biała klacz dosyć szybko po poznaniu nowej przyjaciółki oswoiła się z klasą, poznała dużo nowych kolegów i koleżanek, nie miała problemów klasowych. Pewien czas po rozpoczęciu roku w oko wpadł jej ogier, nie byle jaki ogier, dłuższa żółto-czerwona grzywa, jasne umaszczenie, zielone oczy. Przyglądała mu się długi czas, nie odważyła się podejść, opowiadała tylko przyjaciółkom jaki on jest piękny. 'Nowa przyjaciółka' Kilka tygodni po rozpoczęciu drugiej klasy małej SD wpadła w oko klacz przeglądająca swój zeszyt. Biała klacz mimo nieśmiałości podeszła i usiadła koło niej wpatrując się co robi. Nieznana jej jeszcze klacz spojrzała na Sweet Draw zaciekawionym wzrokiem. -Co robisz? - spytała nieznajoma, a klaczka milczała dalej przyglądając się co robi. -N-nic - odezwała się cichutko. -Aha...- wtrąciła i zamilkła dalej przeglądając zeszyt. -J-Jak masz na imię? - zapytała wystraszona biała klacz. -Juliet. '-Ładne imię. -Dziękuję, a ty? -Sweet Draw, ale mówią mi Sweety. Dziewczynki przeglądały jeszcze trochę czasu zeszyt. Po pewnym czasie Juliet zaproponowała zabawę. Oba źrebaki zbliżyły się do siebie, bardzo się polubiły, kochały się razem bawić, rozmawiać oraz śmiać. Często odwiedzały się nawzajem, wracały ze sobą razem, wychodziły. 'Złamane skrzydło' Klacz wraz z koleżanką z bloku wyszły na dwór by trochę pofiglować w piaskownicy Boż, ja kiedyś wychodziłam na dwór ;-;. Bawiły się trochę czasu, aż przyszły inne kuce i zaczęły skakać z murku przy zjeżdżalni do piaskownicy, Sweet Draw przypatrywała się uważnie parce, a, że były to starsze klacze to postanowiła brać z nich przykład, więc gdy poszły Drawy weszła na murek i po dłuższej chwili skoczyła. Na szczęście na cztery kopyta, koleżanka zaś tylko się przypatrywała. Spodobało się to kucykowi i skakała tak jeszcze trochę, w pewnym momencie przeszedł jakiś źrebak, gdy SD siedziała ja skraju murku popchnął ją nieświadomy co robi, a klacz spadła całym swoim ciężarem na skrzydło. Coś chrupnęło, biała klacz wybuchła płaczem i poleciała do domu. W mieszkaniu rodzice nie wiedzieli co robić, ich córka przybiegła z płaczem. Czym prędzej zawieźli ją do szpitala, tam zrobili jej kilka prześwietleń i uznali, że skrzydło jest złamane. Sweety bardzo to przeżyła, bo podejrzewali, że szybko nie będzie mogła zacząć latać. Zerwanie przyjaźni oraz ciągłe kłótnie Niedługo po rozpoczęciu roku Blaze zaczął dziwnie się zachowywać, kłócił się, wyzywał, ciągle był nerwowy okres się zbliża |D . W końcu padło na Sweet Draw. Podszedł do niej i rozpoczął kłótnie, tak naprawdę o nic. Klacz nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi i co robić, cały ten czas stała zdziwiona oraz słuchała wszystkiego co mówi ogier. Po zakończeniu obelg na temat Sweety odszedł, a klacz stała tam ciągle nieruchomo i ze łzami w oczach. Nie odzywali się do siebie przez resztę dnia, a Draw rozmyślała co go napadło, żeby atakować "przyjaciółkę" przezwiskami na jej temat. Nie zapomniała tego również wieczorem, porozmawiała o tym z mamą, a ta dała jej kilka porad. Następnego dnia Sweet Draw podeszła do Blaza i sama zaczęła spokojną rozmowę o tym, że nie podoba jej się jego zachowanie oraz nie rozumie czemu zerwał ich "przyjaźń", ten zaś obrócił oczami i odszedł. 'Brutalne dokuczanie' Trzy tygodnie od rozpoczęcia roku Sweet Draw stała się klasowym popychadłem/pośmiewiskiem. Ogiery zaczęły jej dokuczać, wyzywać od niecenzuralnych słów i co najgorsze bić, kopać itp. Klacz nie odważyła się iść z tym ani do wychowawczyni, ani do rodziców - zamknęła się w sobie i poradziła się znajomego. Następnego dnia było to samo, od rana przezywania, a pod koniec dnia bicie, najgorsze było to, że nikt nie reagował, siedzieli i patrzyli się na to całe zamieszanie jakie miało miejsce. W końcu Sweet odważyła się i walnęła jednego w pysk. Na to on odszedł zawstydzony, a inny się na nią rzucił. Po ostatniej lekcji Drawy wróciła z opuszczoną głową w kapturze do domu. Rozgadała się mamie i poryczała się ile tylko mogła, matka doradziła jej aby pogadała z chłopakami, a jak to nie poskutkuje to załatwią to inaczej... Kilka kartek z jej pamiętnika Piątek 29 czerwca, wieczór Wakacje w końcu się rozpoczęły, yeya! Jutro niestety z samego rana wyjeżdżam na obóz Aikido w góry, czemu już jutro ;-;?! Heh, jedyno co sprawia mi szczęście to to, żę jadym tam z Dak i Blazem. Łooooooooooo, daduś idzie do pokoju, dobranoc. ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, strasznie rano W autokarze jest okropnie, wszyscy (szczególnie ogiery) tylko narzekają, że słucham Dubstepu, nie rozumiem co oni do niego mają ;-;, słuchają tylko Death Metalu i przezywali mnie przez całą drogę "dupsterem". Tragedia. Jadę już 4 godziny, jeszcze tylko 3 przede mną, 3 godziny męczarni z tymi ułomami ;-; przepraszam za słownictwo ;-;. Dakota mnie wspiera, rysamy razem metodą na "Equestriańskie drogi" xd, wszystkie lineraty są krzywe, a kolorowanie okropne xd ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, popołudnie Wreszcie dojechaliśmy, ale pokoje są brudne i ohydne, jak z psychiatryka, rozpakowuję się i idę do pokoju Blaze'a z Dakotą. Na razie nie mamy planu na cały dzień, jest luźno, wiem tylko, że o 16:00 mamy obiad, a później jakieś "zabawy integracyjne", phiii. Lecę muszę się rozpakować. ---- Sobota 30 czerwca, późny wieczór Właśnie wróciliśmy z kolacji i opiekunka kazała nam szykować się do snu, ale ja oczywiście przesiaduję i piszę xd. Dzień miną dość szybko co było dziwne, bo zazwyczaj dni mijały mi powoli. Oczywiście dokuczanie nie ustało, heh. Dobra muszę lecieć udawać, że śpię, bo słyszę kroki wychowawczyni i wołać Dakotę, bo stoi przed lustrem i nawilża sobie oczy xd. ---- Niedziela 31 czerwca, południe W końcu, czas wolny, mamy tylko 10 minut aby się przebrać i lecim na następne zajęcia, ale i tak usiadłam pisać xd. Okropnie wyczerpujący dzień, wstałam o 7:00, 15 minut na wyszykowanie się i na śniadanie, po śniadaniu 20 minut na odpoczęcie, sprzątanie pokoi i przygotowanie do Aikido. Półtorej godziny zajęć 5 minut na przebranie się i "zajęcia integracyjne", obiad godzina 14:00 lub 15:00 i kolejny trening, okropieństwo, nie wiem jak to przetrwam, ale wiem, że na razie kładę się i nic nie robię, walić to, że mam jeszcze tylko 10 minut xd. ---- Poniedziałek 1 lipca, wcześnie rano Dopiero co wstałam i usiadłam do stołu bazgrolić, jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, bo idziemy dzisiaj na basen, po minie Dakoty widzę, że ona nie odwzajemnia mojego szczęścia xd. Muszę się ubierać i lecieć pędem na zbiórkę... o Blaze puka podchodzi do drzwi* Sweet Draw: Wą stąd ;-;! Blaze: No już dobrze, dobrze idę sobie ;-;. idzie z powrotem do stołu i siada* Nie pytaj uwielbiam pisać dialogi xd O rodzinie Mama To klacz (pegaz) o białym umaszczeniu, ma czarną grzywę i ogon. Oczy są niebieskie. Jej znaczkiem jest świecący reflektor oraz wielka, złota gwiazda. Pracuje ona w sklepie z odzieżą damską "'' Jacqueline Riu" (czyt. Żaklin Riu). Ma podobny charakter do córki, jest miła, pomocna, gadatliwa oraz nerwowa. Uwielbia grać w gry planszowe, układać puzzle i oglądać programy telewizyjne w stylu "nowy wygląd" lub "domowa odnowa". Sweetka bierze swoją matkę jako jej przyjaciółkę, kocha ja ponad wszystko, skoczyła by za nia w ogień, często siedzą razem na kanapie oglądając telewizje, tuląc się do siebie pod kocem i popijając herbatę. Jeśli Biała klacz ma jakiś problem zawsze w pierw zwraca sie do matki, ta zawsze znajdzie jakiś sposób, aby jej pomóc. '''Tata' To ogier (pegaz) o jasno-różowej Taki męski kolor xd sierści, ma jasno-brązową grzywę i ogon. Oczy są zielone. Niestety nie posiada on znaczka, lecz nie przejmuje się tym. Pracuje jako przedstawiciel handlowy ''w piekarni, lecz jego prawdziwym talentem jest pomaganie innym, uwielbia to robić. W wolnym czasie słucha muzyki i bawi się z córką (choć nie robi tego często). Jest miły, opiekuńczy, kłamliwy i zapominalski. Sweety kocha swojego tatę bez względu na jego charakter, czy zachowanie. Relacje z innymi kucykami 'Przyjaciele i znajomi' 'thumb|leftDakota''' Pierwszego dnia szkoły mała SD sama siedziała w kącie sali, wstydziła się podejść do innego kucyka i zagadać, nawet Magic nie dała rady jej namówić, aby sie odważyła i kogoś poznała. Podeszła do niej pewna klaczka, i zaczęła. ''-''Nazywam się Dakota, a ty? '' Sweety nie odpowiedziała, lecz jeszcze bardziej przytuliła się do kąta. Dakota zaczęła jeszcze raz: -Jak masz na imię? Nie wstydź się odpowiedź. -Sweet Draw- Odpowiedziała cichutko po dłuższej chwili. Dak zaciągnęła ją razem z Brushie, którą poznała wcześniej do stołu, usiadły koło niej i wszystkie zaczęły rysować. Następnego dnia SD nie wstydziła się już podejść do klaczki, zagadała do niej, później usiadły razem na stołówce. Gdy klacze już trochę lepiej się poznały, okazało się, że mają te same zainteresowania. Rozmawiały ze sobą cały przerwy (Magic Brush oczywiście też gadała z nimi), śmiały się, klaczki płakały nawet razem. Aktualnie Sweetka traktuje Dak jako swoją "żonę" - najdroższą thumb|300px|Drawcia wraz z Mizu <3 przyjaciółkę. Zwierza się jej zachowując przy tym pewność, że kremowa klacz zachowa to dla siebie. '''Mizu Saundo' wkrótce~ '' 'Magic Brush' Mała klaczka niechętnie, lecz szybko odnalazła się w nowym miejscu. Powoli znajdowała nowych znajomych, kolegów i przyjaciół. Bardzo chętnie bawiła się z innymi. Pewnego dnia do jej klasy dołączyła pewna rudowłosa klacz. - Hej, jak się nazywasz?- zapytała rozweselona Sweet Draw - Ja?- ze zdziwieniem i nieśmiałością odparła nieznajoma - Yhym - Jestem Magic Bush, a ty? - Zwą mnie Sweet Draw. Może chciałabyś dołączyć do naszej zabawy? - Oczywiście, z wielką chęcia- powiedziała już bardziej odważna Draw zaprowadziła nowo poznaną jej klacz do reszty grupy, przedstawiła ją i razem zaczęły zabawę. Wieczorem wróciły razem do domu, z czasem przybliżyły się do siebie, wyżalaży się sobie nawzajem o problemach życiowych, dawały sobie rady oraz codziennie bawiły się razem. Gdy jedno było chore drugie przychodziło do niego aby nie było samotne, aby dopilnować towarzystwa. '''Blaze' Poznali się przypadkowo poprzez przesadzenie Sweetki przez panią do jego ławki. Początkowo klacz nie była chętna do rozmowy, lecz go obserwowała. Z czasem odważyła się i zagadała do ogiera, głównie mówili o technologii, grach komputerowych, iphonach, tabletach itp. Sweet Draw od początku jeszcze przed poznaniem podkochiwała się w ogierze. W pewnym momencie klacz podeszła do przyjaciela i wyznała mu swoje uczucia, on zaś trochę przerażony odwzajemnił to. Jeszcze w tym samym dniu przytrafił się pierwszy pocałunek. Związek niestety nietrwał długo, zakończył się zerwaniem przez telefon ze strony Blaza oraz rozpaczą klaczy. Po tym incydencie zeszli się na nowo. Żyli w zgodzie i poszanowaniu. Jednak po 4 latach przyjaźni zmieniła sie ich relacja. Na początku ostatniego roku szkoły Ogiera coś napadło, zaczął wyzywać, kłócić się w koło itp. W końcu padło i na Sweet Draw, wszczął on wielką awanturę o nic. Niegdyś przyjaciel stał się wrogiem. Biała klacz nie wiedziała co począć, załamywała się nad swoim marnym żywotem, w tym równiez poratowała ja matka. Dała jej rady a następnego dnia SD starała sie wyjaśnić o co mu chodziło, lecz on odszedł od niej bez słowa. Kilka tygodni później Blaze tak poprostu zapominając o całym zamieszaniu podszedł do klaczy i zaczął ja zaczepiać i żartować. Zdezorientowana tą sytuacją zachowywała się normalnie. Po pewnym czasie znów można było uznać ich za znajomych, niestety tylko znajomych, od "wielkiej awantury" klacz zachowywała dystans do Blaze'a, a on? Zrobił największy błąd w swym żywocie, stracił zaufanie jego przyjaciółki. Yurina Sweet Draw wraz z Yuriną poznały się w czasie spaceru ze swoimi psami. Tego dnia Sweet Draw była z psem w Ponyville, po drodze spotkała białą, nieco wyższą od niej klacz spacerującą z york'iem. Różowa klacz postanowiła rozpocząć rozmowę z Yuriną. Chwilę ze sobą rozmawiały i jak się okazało są w podobnym wieku, a także mają podobne zainteresowania i trochę podobne charaktery. A jeśli chodzi o ich psy... Yurina trzymała swojego gdzieś przy skrzydłach, ponieważ zaczepiał psa Sweet. Obecnie nie spotykają się tylko czasami na spacerach z psami, ale też w czasie lotów, a także przez to, że Yuri często odwiedza Cloudstale. Restless thumb|250px|Rest po prawej Sweet Draw po lewej Był wczesny ciepły poranek. Ptaki najęcie śpiewały, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmury. Rest postanowiła wybrać się do swego ulubionego lasu Everfree. Trawniki pachniały świeżą młoda trawą, na której kapała ciepła rosa. Wiosenna atmosfera w lesie była zupełnie inna. Pachniało mokrą stęchlizną, a w okół starych drzew rósł ciemno-zielony bluszcz. Klaczka szła wolno pluskając kopytkami po wilgotnym podłożu, i podziwiając piękne, chodź mięsożerne rzadkie kwiaty. Ze swojej nierozwagi wzleciała lekko machając skrzydłami patrząc się w tył. Wtem huknęła o pękniętą skalną ścianę. Grzmotnęła na ziemię z wściekłością rozcierając tył głowy. Kiedy wstała niespodziewanie spadł na jej skrzydło dość ciężki odłamek skały, w którą wcześniej uderzyła. Klacz stanęła z załamaniem wpatrując się w kamień, kiedy usłyszała czyjeś kroki, wolne spokojne kroki. To coś było coraz bliżej. Restless zaczęła miotać się na wszystkie strony starając uwolnić swoje skrzydło. thumb|left|270px|Słicia z [[Restless|Reszt w mundurkach ♥]] Lecz kiedy kątem oka spojrzała przed siebie ku jej oczom ukazała się biała klacz o ciemno-karmelowej puszystej grzywie, z czarnymi końcówkami. Na skrzydle zwisał wiklinowy koszyk z "jadowitymi" grzybami. W oczach nieznajomej można było dostrzec zdziwienie, a jednocześnie rozbawienie. Rest spojrzała na nią swym filuternym wzrokiem, niepewnie mówiąc "cześć". Nowo zapoznana klacz nazywała się Sweet Draw. Pomogła jej uwolnić ugrząźnięte skrzydło. Oba pegazy zaczęły ze sobą rozmawiać poznając się nawzajem. Obecnie Sweet z Rest często spotykają się wesoło omawiając dzień lub radośnie wylegują się na chmurach. Anais W kilka minut przed konkursem matematycznym dwie młode klacze, nie uważając na drogę w szkolnym korytarzu wpadły na siebie nawzajem wypuszczając przy tym wszystkie rzeczy jakie trzymały w kopytkach. Po otrząśnięciu się przeprosiły się, pozbierały przybory i czym prędzej popędziły do odpowiednej sali, prowadząc przy tym krótką pogawędkę. Na miejsce dotarły dokładnie minutę przed czasem. Już na kilkanaście minut po rozpoczęciu konkursu obie zoriętowały się, że po wcześniejszym incydencie zebrały nie swoje długopisy. Sweet Draw denerwowała się z tego powodu, za to Anais zachowywała spokój i skończyła pisanie przed zestresowaną, białą klaczą. Później kucyki ponownie spotkały się na szkolnym korytarzu, tym razem bez pośpiechu. -Emm, h-hej? - parsknęła zakłopotana Drawcia -Hej, mogę odzyskać mój długopis? - odpowiedziała żartobliwie Ana -Tak, oczywiście, przybyłam po to samo. - zaśmiała się Obie bez problemu poprowadziły dalszą rozmowę, Anais żartowała, a Sweetka podsunęła jej kilka rad odnośnie sztuki rysunku. Po kilku dniach od zakończenia konkursu przyszły wyniki. Dyrektorka przeczytała je na długiej szkolnej przerwie. Sweety, jak i Anai były bardzo podekscytowane, bowiem zależało im na pierwszym miejscu i nagrodzie z nim związaną. Obie czekały z niecierpliwością pod głównym głośnikiem, lecz po odczytaniu przez dyrektor wyróżnień oraz trzeciego i drugiego miejsca straciły nadzieję na wygraną. W ten wydarzyło się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał - dwie nowo poznane znajome uzyskały egzekwo pierwsze miejsce! -MY WYGRAŁYŚMY! - wrzasnęły obie naraz 'Klasa' W pierwszych klasach było dobrze, ze wszystkimi posiadała wspaniałe relacje, do każdego kucyka mówiła widząc go gdziekolwieć "cześć". Często bawiła się i wygłupiała z klaczami, ale nie odstawiała na bok ogierów, było kilka takich których lubiła. W tych latach także poznała swą najlepszą przyjaciółkę, którą kocha całym sercem - Dakotę. Ogółem w klasie rzadko donoszono na siebie nawzajem, panowało tam wzajemne poszanowanie. Niestety w starszych klasach to się zmieniło, cała spółka, która niegdyś się bardzo lubiła, rozpadła się. Elita klasowa stała się bardziej dokuczliwa - zapanował chaos. Ci których klacz lubiła zwrócili się przeciwko niej, zaczęli ją wyzywać i wyśmiewać, często nieświadomi swego postępowania i konsekwencji. Sweet Draw zamknęła się w sobie, nie otwierała się przed nikim, tylko jej dwie ukochane przyjaciółki mogły z nią dłużej porozmawiać, już do nikogo widząc go na ulicy nie powiedziała "hej", tylko do tych, którym ufała i szanowała. Zaczęła nosić kaptur na głowie, aby nikt jej "nie zauważył". Nie lubi swojej klasy i chce jak najszybciej się z nią rozstać, rozstać się z ciągłymi obelgami na jej temat oraz ze świadomością, że klasa która jeszcze nie tak dawno lubowała się nawzajem, znienawidziła się. Talenty i anty-talenty, zainteresowania Rysowanie Sweety zaczęła bazgrolić jeszcze jako źrebak, rysowała wtedy między innymi: rodziców, Księżniczkę Celestię, Lunę i Twilight Sparkle. Nie wychodziło jej to dobrze, rysowała kucyki jako dwa "ziemniaki" z nogami i grzywami, większy jakothumb|300px tułów oraz mniejszy jako głowa. W piątej klasie podstawówki osiągnęła większy poziom w tej sztuce oraz dostała swój znaczek. Dość niedawno dostała pierwszy tablet graficzny. Trochę się po wkurzała, bo myślała, że od razu pięknie będzie jej to wychodzić, lecz po kilku nieudanych próbach nauczyła się. Informatyka ' SD od 3 klasy zaczęła naprawdę interesować się komputerem, zaczęło się od gry zwanej "Minecraftem", grywała przedtem w inne gierki internetowe, ale nie często. Po pewnym czasie zainteresowała się grafiką komputerową, sztuką "Digital" i paroma innymi rzeczami. '''Gotowanie ' Gotowanie nie idzie jej najlepiej, umie przyrządzić małą ilość potraw tylko jajecznicę i tosty xd, ciągle uczy ją mama i co chwilę jest na nią zła, bo klacz nie umie poprawnie czegoś nastawić lub coś przypali. 'Matematyka ' Matematyka od początku szła jej dobrze, była w przedszkolu, które ogromną uwagę przykładało do tej dziedziny. Dodawanie, odejmowanie, mnożenie czy ułamki ma w najmniejszej części kopyta, nie radzi sobie tylko dobrze z dzieleniem. '''Piłka nożna Kiedyś nawet ją lubiła, ale teraz jej nienawidzi, to zostanie kopnięta lub się przewróci, to zostanie wyśmiana bo nie trafiła w bramkę lub kopnęła piłkę za linię boiska. Jeśli już ma grać to woli grę z ogierami. Robienie zdjęć ''' Choć klacz nienawidzi robić sobie zdjęć to uwielbia robić sesje zdjęciowe swojemu pieskowi oraz innym zwierzętom. Upodobała sobie najbardziej motyle i kolorowe rybki. '''Muzyka Klacz nie tworzy muzyki, ale uwielbia jej słuchać, według niej najlepszym i najbardziej pobudzającym do zabawy gatunkiem jest Dubstep. Od niedawna słucha metalu, niegdyś u niej znienawidzony rodzaj muzyki stał się jej ulubionym. Pływanie Od małego źrebaka uwielbiała pływać, gdy płakała wystarczyło, że rodzice włożyli ją do wanienki i już się uspokajała. W trzeciej klasie wraz z Dakotą i Magic Brush uczęszczała na lekcje pływania, spodobało jej się to i przez cały rok szkolny chodziła nie odpuszczając ani jednego zajęcia. Po tym czasie znudziło się to klaczy, nie chciała już chodzić na żadne zajęcia, wolała pływać samodzielnie. Wygląd ulubionej zabawki z źrebięcych lat SD jako źrebak uwielbiała Księżniczkę Lunę, miała ona jej pluszaka którego uszyła dla niej z okazji urodzin jej matka. Może nie wyglądała ona tak samo jak księżniczka, ale mała klacz uwielbiała ją. Mówiła, że nigdy bez niej nie zaśnie, bo księżniczka musi chronić ją przed koszmarami. thumb|184px|Berni Zwierzak Historia adopcji Od zawsze marzeniem klaczy był pies. Błagała matkę od kilku lat o tego zwierzaka, zbierała pieniądze na rasowego Maltańczyka, w końcu zrezygnowała. Pewnego razu przeglądają stronę internetową schroniska rzucił jej się w oczy pies podobny do Berneńczyka, a, że uwielbiała tą rasę spojrzała w opis zwierzaka. Po chwili zawołała mamę, obejrzała go i stwierdziła, że "jest to najpiękniejszy mieszaniec jakiego w życiu widziałam". Po tych słowach umówiły się na wizytę. Po paru tygodniach od wizyty SD przyjechała z tatą po pieska, nie mogła się doczekać tej chwili od prawie miesiąca. Teraz W tej chwili Berni jest najszczęśliwszym psem, codziennie długie spacery po kilka razy, dużo miłości i przysmaków, a klacz jest najszczęśliwszą właścicielką, gdyż pies jest cichy, mało szczeka i dużo się przytula. Przezwiska *Bernard *Berniak *Berszyc *Berlin *Berlinka *Ryszard *Rysiu *Rysiu-Pysiu *Bebok *Kupak *Tłuszczyk *Grubas *Frędzel Ulubiona muzyka 'Dubstep' Jednym z lubianych rodzajów muzyki klaczy jest Dubstep, zmusza on ją do "ruchu", zawsze ją rozrusza. Najczęściej słucha Skrillex'a i Lindsey Stirling. Poznała ten typ muzyki przypadkowo, gdy błądziła po zakątkach youtuba. Natrafiła wtedy na piosenkę Bangarang, spodobała jej się ona, ale nie szukała dalej innych piosenek tego wykonawcy, pobrała ją na telefon. Zapoczątkowała ona "modę" na Dubstep zwany przez hejterów "Dupsterem" Tak bardzo piengna nazwa xd. Później kolega wysłał jej kolejny utwór Skrillex'a pod tytułem First Of The Year, ale w trochę innym wykonaniu. 'Metal' Od niedługiego czasu słucha tego rodzaju muzyki, z niedawna znienawidzony rodzaj stał się jej lubianym. Zaczęła skromnie, bo od Matalicii xd Metalicii, "podepchnęła" jej go mama, która uważała, że wpadnie jej to w ucho. Matka miała rację - wpadło, po odsłuchaniu całego albumu uznała, że musi to zrobić jeszcze raz. Tak spodobał jej się ten zespół. Po jakimś czasie od pierwszego odsłuchania Dak pokazała jej kilka piosenek Korn'a ze Skrillex'em, zakochała się w utworze Get up. Powoli zaczęła "wgłębiać" się w ten rodzaj muzyki, pokochała go, a najbardziej Metallicę - jej najukochańszy zespół. Cytaty *''" Tak! co? Nie!!!"'' ~Gdy nie zwraca uwagi jak ktoś do niej mówi *''"No pacz, paczysz? Nie paczysz!"'' ~Robi "combo" w grze *''"Nie, bo nie"'' ~Standartowa odpowiedź *''"Hym? Czy ty mówiłeś do mnie dzieciaczku?"'' ~Nu właśnie xd *''"To je matematyka, tego nie ogarniesz"'' *''"Mjenso schabowe"'' *''"Mrau Reściu"'' *''"Dęs mięs"'' ~Typowy bezsensowny teskt *''"Dakota, Dakota?, Dakota!!!"'' ~Dak nie zwraca uwagi ;-; *''"Ciociu, mogę troche ciasta jabłkowego?"'' *''"Walić to, idę spać"'' ~Heh *''"Won mi stąd, nie widzisz co robię?!"'' *''"Berni, i tak nic nie dostaniesz"'' *''"Wow pieseł wow "'' *''"Wygrłałaś życie"'' *''"Wą stąd!"'' *''"Nope"'' *''"Emoku"'' *''"Ić mi stąd"'' *''"Dziękuj mi i się kłaniaj"'' ~A jakby inaczej? xd *''"Cyferki to zUo ;-;"'' *''"JESUJAKIECUDNESŁODZUTKIEKOFAMTO <3~'' *''"Wooooooooooooa"'' *''"Lubie Racuchy!"'' *''"Nje, ale jak to, njeeee"'' *''"Skrillex 13 w Canterlocie?! Nie mogę iść DDD:"'' *''"13 lutego żałoba narodował ;-;"'' *''"lel nope"'' *''"Bardziej rozmownego czatu nje ma na świecie ;-;!"'' *''"Ludzie, no dzie tu logika?"'' *''" Nie skacz, bo spadniesz!"'' ~''Mądrość życiowa *"To było suche jak woda w Afryce"'' ~Suchy suchar :I Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki w wieku szkolnym Kategoria:Wzorowy artykuł Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników